Scatter Brained
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Scott decides to deal with the alpha by getting creative.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Scatter Brained  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Time line : Season One<br>Summary : Scott decides to deal with the  
>alpha by getting creative.<p>

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" ...our muscles never atrophy. " Derek finished  
>his lecture on werewolves.<p>

It was the afternoon after the disaster at the  
>school. He had reaccpted Derek's offer of training.<br>His life was falling apart. Allison had broken up  
>with him. Jackson was spying on him, and Lydia was<br>giving him strange predatory scans.

Worse, the full moon was coming up.

He frowned at what Derek had said. Werewolf muscles  
>didn't atrophe. They got stronger, but didn't get<br>weaker. Faster, but not slower. More flexible,  
>not less.<p>

The beginning of a desperate plan started to form  
>in the back of his mind.<p>

" How would I treat myself for liquid monkshood? "  
>He asked idly.<p>

" Inject yourself with a small does of the same. "  
>Derek said.<p>

" And liquid wolfsbane? " Scott questioned.

" The same treatment. " Derek eyed him curiously.

Scott nodded silently, turning the answers over  
>in his mind. the plan was a really bad idea. Very<br>bad, in fact. However, he was at the end of his  
>rope. Especially where the Alpha was concerned.<p>

' I'll need Stiles to get what I need. ' Scott  
>realized. ' But I'm not telling him the plan. '<p>

00000

" Okay. " Stiles zoomed around in his desk chair.  
>The teen going to his bed and the large box<br>sitting on it. " I have a print out, showing the  
>location where the Hercules Gym sank in the<br>earthquake last year, and you still haven't  
>explained that one, by the way. A bunch of black<br>nail polish. A big ol' can of Composite Diamond  
>Coating. Clear, and very permante. A gallon of<br>the Argent family special liquid Blue Monkshood.  
>A gallon of liquid Wolfsbane. A case of syringes.<br>Several small brushes. A few empty jars, and can  
>I just say, oh my god! What the hell are you<br>doing!? "

Scott winced as Stiles flipped out. His best friend  
>was practically frothing at the mouth. The boy was<br>flaying his arms around. On the verge of a complete  
>melt down, and nearly hysterical.<p>

' So much for keeping my halfbaked plan to myself. '  
>He sighed.<p>

" I've been putting a plan together. " Scott sat  
>on the bed in defeat. " It isn't even half a plan,<br>more like bits and pieces. "

" Well, tell me what you have, because you really  
>don't want to know what I'm thinking. " Stiles told<br>him.

" Werewolf muscles don't atrophe. " Scott informed  
>him seriously.<p>

Stiles stared for a long moment, his mouth working  
>silently, then stared at the map.<p>

" The gym is underground and has all it's old  
>epuipment. " Stiles said, his facing dawning with<br>understanding. " You're going to try and match the  
>Alpha's abilities. "<p>

" No. For all we know the Alpha is working out  
>whenever he isn't killing someone. What I'm<br>hoping is to get good enough to not get killed. "  
>Scott corrected. " Right now, the Alpha can take<br>me down in one strike. "

" Ah, right. Staying alive is good. I'm liking  
>your plan so far. " Stiles tapped his thighs.<br>" But what's with all the other stuff? "

" A little extra insurance. " Scott smiled grimly.  
>" I'm going to mix the Composite with the Monkshood<br>and Wolfsbane. Then I'm going to coat my Claws and  
>toe nails with it. "<p>

" You're a werewolf! " Stiles jumped up. " Assuming  
>you actually survive the process, if you scratch<br>yourself, you'd die! "

" My point exactly. " Scott smirked.

" Wh...? " Stiles gaped.

" The next time the Alpha comes after me, my  
>claws will be a very deadly weapon. " Scott replied.<p>

" You... " Stiles dropped back into his chair like  
>a stone. " are a genius. "<p>

" It's going to be rough. " Scott admitted.  
>" Trying to balance the new training schedule<br>with everything else. "

" I'm with you. " Stiles was somber.

" Are you sure? You've never been one for heavy  
>exercie. " Scott studied him doubtfully.<p>

" Positive. " Stiles held out his fist.

Scott bumped it with his own.

' We'll get the Alpha. One way or another. '

00000

Scott grit his teeth. His neck was so tight,  
>the veins were standing out. Stiles was trying<br>not to flinch at the unintentional growls  
>escaping him. It was interwined with whimpers.<p>

He watched through amber wolf eyes as Stiles  
>quickly brushed the mixed Composite onto the<br>last toe nail. The sharp wolf nails glowing a  
>sickly purple from the Argent reciepe and the<br>added Wolfsbane.

" Paws next. " Stiles swallowed nervously. " Just  
>no making Stiles sushy. "<p>

Scott unclenched his hands, and forced them to  
>lay flat on his knees. Twitching when Stiles<br>began to paint the mixture on his left pinky  
>claw.<p>

" Dude, I know it hurts, but chill out. " Stiles  
>finished the entire claw, and moved to the ring<br>finger claw. " This is a really cool effect,  
>though. You should leave off the nail polish. "<p>

" Yeah, and the Alpha will know instantly what's  
>on my claw's. " Scott reminded his friend. " I'm<br>already risking the Alpha smelling it. I'm hoping  
>the nail polish and Composite will cover it. "<p>

" Plus, the glowing would be hard to explain. "  
>Stiles finished the left hand.<p>

Scott grunted and closed his eyes. The pain was  
>intensifying by the minute.<p>

" Don't worry buddy, I'll be done soon. " Stiles  
>soothed. " Then we can start excavating the gym. "<p>

' And the real fun would begin. '

11111  
>Chapter One<br>11111

" I'm not sure about this. " Stiles stared at  
>the tree doubtfully.<p>

Scott stripped off his shirt, leaving him in just  
>his shorts, and running shoes.<p>

" Trust me. " He assured his friend.

" You'll kill yourself. " Stiles said again.

Scott flexed his hands and brought out his pitch  
>black claws. Bending down, he shot forward, and<br>hit the hundred foot tall tree at a run. The teen  
>sank his claws in it, planting the heels of his<br>soles on the bark. Then he started up at a fast  
>run.<p>

He used his claws and shoes to go upward.  
>Straining to continue the fast speed. It was hard<br>despite his being a werewolf. A number of times  
>he slipped several feet, and had to scramble to<br>regain purchase.

Then at thirty feet, he lost control of his claws,  
>and fell. Scott hit the ground hard. Landing on<br>his back with full force. Bones snapped and broke.  
>Ribs pierced his lungs. Blood erupted from his mouth.<p>

" Scott! " Stiles ran to him.

" I'm okay! " He moaned. " I'm healing. "

" I told you it was a bad idea. " Stiles put his  
>hand on his chest.<p>

Scott waited until he was healed, then stood up.  
>He stared up to the top of the tree. Since he'd<br>been turned into a werewolf, he'd rarely felt  
>physically challenged. But when he tried to climb<br>up the side of the tree with his claws and feet,  
>his muscles had felt it.<p>

The teen had felt human again.

" I'm going again. " Scott backed up into position.

Stiles meet his gaze, searching his eyes, then  
>nodded.<p>

The werewolf had a new exercie, and when he had  
>conquered it. He would make it harder, and harder,<br>and then even harder.

Anything to keep feeling human.

11111

Scott dropped into the gym. He scanned the main  
>area with the flashlight. Stiles hit with a loud<br>thump behind him.

" Hey, it's in pretty good shape. " Stiles bounced  
>up to him. " There's no animals, some insects, but<br>nothing serious. "

He stepped into the weight room.

" The weights aren't metal, so they aren't  
>rusted. " Scott cast a glance over them. " The<br>weight equipment itself is serviceable. Only some  
>minor wear and tear. "<p>

" I think this is going to work. " Stiles smiled  
>widely.<p>

Scott tossed his gym bag to the side. His friend  
>doing the same.<p>

" Are you sure about this? " Scott headed for  
>the leg press first. " You can still back out. "<p>

" Yeah. " Stiles went to the leg press next to  
>it. " It's time to be serious. "<p>

Scott was going to max out on the weights. Each  
>and every night. With the werewolf healing, he<br>could handle it.

He hoped.

11111

" Okay, are you ready? " Stiles asked nervously  
>at the starting line of the gym's indoor track.<p>

Scott readjusted the massive weights resting  
>across his shoulders. Once he had them in a<br>semi-comfortable position, he lowered his body  
>into a squat, and nodded.<p>

" Ready. " Stiles held the stopwatch. " Set. Go. "

The teen leapt forward with a loud growl of effort.  
>Sweat poured from his body. He landed in another<br>squat, then leapt forward again. His entire body  
>shaking violently.<p>

They'd been working for two hours now. Stiles had  
>quit after the first hour. Doing his homework, and<br>studying. Using the time to drill Scott on his own  
>classwork.<p>

He was grateful for the other teen's help. He  
>needed to catch up in his class's. He was flunking<br>three already. A fact Coach Finstock reminded of  
>on a daily basis.<p>

He finished his first lap, and continued onto a  
>second. Nearly falling onto his face, the next<br>jump he took, but went on.

' Whatever it takes. '

11111

" What in hell is this!? " Scott held up the thin  
>black leather zipper case between two fingers.<p>

" A manicure set. " Stiles stiffly, painfully  
>sat at lunch with him. " For your nails. "<p>

" Yes, but why? " Scott stared at it with disgust.

" What happens if a teacher search's your bag  
>and finds syrings, not to mention your little<br>mixture? " Stiles popped a fry in his mouth.  
>" If you get a hang nail and cut yourself, you'll<br>be in major trouble. Better to keep 'em filed,  
>and manicured. "<p>

Scott sighed in disgust. First, nail polish. Now,  
>a manicure kit.<p>

He opened it up, and removed the file.

" Go on. " Stiles waved a fry. " I won't have my  
>best bud die of a bad case of nails. "<p>

He shot a disgruntled scowl at his so-called  
>friend. Then slowly went to work on his nails.<br>In front of the whole school.

" Oh. My. God. " Lydia's whispering voice rang  
>clearly in his ears. " You turned Scott gay. "<p>

" What?! " Allison dropped her tray. " I did not! "

" Hello! " Lydia snapped. " Look behind you! He's  
>wearing nail polish, and manicuring his nails! "<p>

" You're lying! Scott would never... " Allison  
>started.<p>

" Told you. " Lydia smuggly replied. " But I'll  
>never forgive you for turning him gay. "<p>

" He's not gay! " Allison protested venoumously.

" I suppose he could be taking the break-up hard. "  
>Lydia mused. " Or maybe he needs to have a real<br>woman to... give him a little taste. "

" Hands off! " Allison banged the table.

" What? You broke up with him. " Lydia brushed  
>off.<p>

" I asked you if I made a mistake. " Allison  
>sharply said. " You said I didn't. You called<br>him a coward. "

" I lied. " Lydia casually told her. " Honestly.  
>He risked his life for us. We didn't know if the<br>police were coming or not. The only choice we had  
>was to escape, and the last route open was through<br>the roof. Of course, it was locked, we did need  
>the keys, and someone had to find them. "<p>

" But he locked us in the classroom. " Allison  
>weakly argued.<p>

" Did you hear his side of the story? " Lydia asked.

" No, he tried, but I... "

" ...broke up with him. " Lydia interruped. " Did  
>it occur to you Stiles has forgiven him? Or that<br>there was probably a good reason for his actions? "

" What do you mean? " Allison sighed tiredly.

" I've grown up with both Stiles and Scott. "  
>Lydia's voice became quiet. " I'll admit to not<br>knowing their names before you came, but I do  
>know them. Scott is a do-gooder. He has to help<br>everyone. He is always getting into things. "

" You know the scar on his face? " Lydia  
>continued. " He got it three years ago. A senior<br>flipped her car and it caught fire. She was unable  
>to get out. Scott smashed in a window, and pulled<br>her out. The car exploded right before they could  
>get clear. He was badly injured. "<p>

" So the scar is from saving her? " Allison asked.

" Yeah. " Lydia opened a bottle of water. " My  
>point is, he would never leave us to die. He<br>locked us in to save us. "

" Why didn't you tell me this before?! " Allison  
>angrily demanded.<p>

" Two reasons. " Lydia purred. " One. Have you  
>seen him lately? He's become better than Jackson<br>on the field, and have you seen the way his body  
>is developing? I want at least a small taste of<br>that before you resink your claws into him. And  
>two, you weren't ready to hear it. "<p>

" I can't believe you. " Allison snapped.

" What? " Lydia questioned in surprise. " If I  
>thought you would let me have a sample I wouldn't<br>have had to go to such elaborate methods. "

Scott fumbled with the file. Stiles would kill  
>him if he heard Lydia say that. He took a firm<br>hold on the file, and got back to work.

" No, defintely not. " Allison held  
>back a groan. " I also know Scott wouldn't take<br>to the idea to well. "

" Really? " Lydia sounded shocked. " Most guys  
>would kill to have two women. If only for a short<br>time. "

" Scott, isn't most guys. " Allison put an end  
>to the conversation. " Beside's I need to talk to<br>him about what happened the other night, and our  
>relationship. "<p>

" Good luck. " Lydia sang.

Now Scott was both worried and happy. He couldn't  
>explain what happened. He couldn't explain the<br>truth. He couldn't explain the nail polish, or  
>the new nights training.<p>

Boy was he in trouble.

22222  
>Chapter Two<br>22222

" Scott. " Allison stopped him and Stiles in  
>the woods headed for their nightly training.<br>" We should talk. "

" How did you find us? " Stiles scratched his  
>head in confusion.<p>

" It wasn't to hard. " Allison cocked his eyebrow.  
>" You drove straight here. I followed you. "<p>

" Oh. " Stiles slumped in embarressment.

Scott grimanced. The gym was nearby, along with  
>his climbing trees. She knew where they were at<br>night now.

" What did you want to talk about? " He asked  
>Allison nervously.<p>

" What happened at the school. " Allison folded  
>her arms. " Why you locked us in the classroom. "<p>

" Oh boy. " Stiles whistled.

" The truth, Scott. " Allison demanded softly.  
>" Not the lies you told me. Or we're over. "<p>

He glanced up to the moon, searching for answers.  
>Could he tell her? She was an Argent. The daughter<br>of a werewolf hunter. A member of a family of  
>werewolf hunters.<p>

" You should tell her. " Stiles spoke up. " The  
>Vendetta. "<p>

He dropped his gaze to Stiles.

" It's after her family, man. After her, and I  
>know you're scared she'll reject you, but I don't<br>think there's a cure. " Stiles went on.

" Cure? " Allison took Scott's hand. " You're  
>sick? Is that what all the lies have been about? "<p>

" No. " Scott sighed, then shifted into Beta form.  
>" I'm a Beta werewolf, and your family, the Argents<br>are werewolf hunters. "

He dropped Allison's hand, returning to normal.

" It wasn't Derek in the school, it was the Alpha  
>werewolf that bit me. I locked you in the classroom<br>to protect you from me. " Scott explained. " The  
>Alpha can control me, and he ordered me to kill my<br>human pack. The group in the classroom. I regained  
>control, but I didn't trust myself, so I locked the<br>door, and broke off the key. "

" He didn't want to tell you because he's been  
>looking for a cure. " Stiles took up. " He want's<br>to be with you as a human. "

" Your family are hunters. " Scott sighed. " They  
>would kill me if they knew what I was, and I don't<br>trust myself with you. I love you, but I'm afraid  
>to be with you. "<p>

" I love you, too. " Allison gently kissed him.  
>" I don't care if you are a werewolf. "<p>

" But... " He protested.

" No, Scott. " She cut him off. " No relationship  
>is perfect. We'll figure this out, together. "<p>

" Alright, we'll try. " Scott agreed.

" Now. " Allison glared at the two teens. " Both  
>of you start telling me what the hell you're doing<br>out here, and why Scott is treating his nail's like  
>precious stones. "<p>

Scott blanched solid white.

' Now what? '

22222

" Is all this necessary? " Allison demanded, watching  
>Stiles chain him up with a long, thick chain.<p>

" Yes. " Scott answered the question. " It's the full  
>moon tonight. "<p>

" Done. " Stiles stood back. " The moon should be up  
>in a few minutes. "<p>

He nodded nervously. The last time he had been more  
>concerned with helping Allison than himself, so he<br>didn't remember much.

" Stiles, leave us. " Allison said after a long moment.

" What about...? " Stiles trailed off at the deadly  
>glare she was giving him. " Right, I'll be in the other<br>room. Howl if you need me. "

Scott jerked in pain as the moon rose. His skin burned  
>and itched. He arched backwards in the chains. The wolf<br>bursts free of his body, shifting without his say so.  
>Thankfully, he was in control, but he could feel the<br>wolf more clearly than ever.

" Are you okay? " Allison gentle voice soothed him.

The wolf howled in his head. It wanted her, needed her,  
>demanded her. They wanted her blood on their tongue, and<br>their blood on hers. To rip her clothes from her body  
>and feel the heat of her skin as clearly as they could<br>see it now.

Growling lowly, they merged together, and fought against  
>the chains. Struggling, they flexed their muscles until<br>the metal gave under their combined effort.

" Scott? " She backed away.

He leapt forward and pinned her to the floor. Biting his  
>tongue, blood filled his mouth. They leaned forward and<br>kissed her. The blood dripped into her mouth, coating  
>her tongue, and wherever he could reach before his healing<br>finished. But then he felt her swallow, and the wolf it's  
>success.<p>

They slowly broke the kiss, sucking on her bottom lip.  
>Their fang lightly nipping it, and getting blood. Their<br>tongue lapped it up. Eagerly swallowing it, and every  
>drop following it.<p>

A link snapped into exsistance between them. Emotions  
>swirling back and forth. His, the wolfs, and hers. A<br>door was there in the background. Shut, but he  
>instinctively knew it could be opened and shut at will.<br>But for what, he wasn't sure.

Desperate now, he kissed her harder. The pleasure  
>rebounding from him to her. Her to him. Him to her.<br>Over and over, until it was too much. They were so  
>lost and so high in it, they began to strip each other<br>of their clothes.

The door ripping open, and memories pouring back and  
>forth. Her, his. Theirs. Then it shut again. They<br>were simply lost in each other.

Like it was supposed to be.

22222

Scott rapidly ran up the tree with his claws.  
>Sweat poured from his body. His lungs wheezed<br>for air. The muscles of his body were like rubber.  
>His hands ached and his claws tried to retract.<p>

He fought the reaction. He dug his claws in deeper.  
>Went faster. Then they withdrew, and fell to the<br>ground below. Impacting into the leaves with his  
>back so hard, he left a deep impression.<p>

Bones broke, some splintering, and breaking the  
>skin. Ribs pierced his lungs. Organs ruptured.<br>Blood sprayed from his mouth, nose, and ears.  
>His skull cracked from the base up to the top.<br>The spine shatter into pieces. Both shoulders  
>dislocated.<p>

" SCOTT! " Allison kneeled beside him.

" Relax. " Stiles stood over him. " Werewolf  
>healing. In about five minutes, he'll be racing<br>back up the tree again. "

Scott grinned slightly in agreement. Though he  
>was really distracted by her outfit. When she'd<br>informed them she was joining their make-shift  
>group, he hadn't thought much about what she'd<br>wear when working out.

He did appreciate it however. A black sports bra,  
>and black mid-calf length spandex. A pair of gray<br>running shoes finished it.

" Bro, stop eyeing your soulbound. " Stiles toed  
>his side. " We're on a schedule here. "<p>

" I'm not eyeing her. " He protested, and flipped  
>to his feet.<p>

" Yeah, right. " Stiles slapped his shoulder.

Scott noticed Allison looking pleased with herself.  
>Very pleased. She had been taking extreme pleasure<br>in going out of her way to keep him focused completely  
>on her.<p>

' Focus on the tree, Scott, old boy. ' He reminded  
>himself as his pulse jumped.<p>

He blew out a sharp breath and backed up. The werewolf  
>felt his eyes dart over to Allison again. Taking in<br>her sweaty body. Roaming over her flat stomach, and  
>perfect abs.<p>

' I'm in sooo much trouble. '

22222

" This is ridiculous. " Allison spoke up from the  
>were she was using the chin up bar. " We can't spot<br>Scott at all, he's using so much weight. "

" No kidding. You should see the amount he uses when  
>he's doing the exercises in the indoor track, or running<br>the stairs. " Stiles grunted were he hung upside down  
>doing sit ups.<p>

" I almost wish I was a werewolf. " Allison huffed out.  
>" Just for his stamina, healing, and strength. "<p>

" What are complaining about? " Stiles moaned in agony.  
>" You get all the above. Without the howling and scratching<br>behind the ears with your feet. All you had to do was bond  
>to him. Besides you should have seen him the day before<br>yesterday. He had hardly any muscle, but today, all muscle. "

" I saw. " Allison let out a happy sigh. " Lean, tightly  
>packed, muscle. "<p>

" Okay, stop drooling over him! " Stiles flayed around  
>wildly, nearly falling off the bar.<p>

Scott growled loudly at Stiles as he hefted the bar of  
>weights over his chest with shaky arms. He was maxing<br>out his weight again. Bench pressing a weight so far  
>above his capabilities he was having to slowly fight<br>to get the bar back up each time.

He didn't mind the two talking. It was interesting and  
>kept his mind off the pain. But he didn't need Stiles<br>yelling, or acting out. Especially toward Allison. It  
>brought out the wolf, and set off his instincts.<p>

" Oh calm down, sour wolf. " Stiles shot his way.  
>" You're just upset because you haven't had much alone<br>time with your mate since the breakup. "

" Have you two thought any further on your plans? "  
>Allison changed the subject quickly. Then dropped from<br>the chin-up bar, heading for the ab machine.

" Some. " Stiles got down and went for the cable  
>crossover machine. " Scott's proven the Alpha will come<br>running if he howl's his position. We've been throwing  
>around the idea of trying it again, but under a more<br>controlled condition. "

" With actual weapons. " Scott sat up on the bench.  
>" We also need to decide on a location. We have to be<br>sure we won't be herded and trapped again. "

" Of course, we have to get those weapons, " Stiles  
>admitted. " and figure out a location. "<p>

" What weapons do you know how to use? " Allison asked  
>in exasperation.<p>

" Me dad taught us how to use a rifle, and last year,  
>he taught us how to use a handgun. " Stiles said.<p>

" We'll have to train to shot a fast moving  
>target. " Scott sat in the lower body weight machine.<br>" I'm talking, at least, sixty mile per hour fast,  
>and tiny. "<p>

" Wonderful. " Stiles winced. " I am so not looking  
>forward to it. How are we going to get the weapons?<br>Or the monkshood bullets? "

" Leave it to me. " Allison grinned slightly. " My  
>dad is a gun supplier, remember? "<p>

" What about you? " Scott asked.

" Archery. " She reminded him. " Besides, dad taught  
>me a lot about shooting. I'll train with you on the<br>guns and rifles. But also on my archery. "

" Stiles, can you rig something up? " Scott questioned  
>his friend.<p>

" Sure. I can use the tennis ball machine downstairs. "  
>Stiles became excited. " I know how to adjust the motor<br>to shoot the tennis balls faster, and I also know where  
>I can get hundreds of replacement balls for free. "<p>

Scott exchanged a doubtful look with Allison.

" Is this legal? " He finally inquired.

" Do you really want to know? " Stiles asked.

" No. " Allison firmly stopped Scott.

" Good choice. " Stiles laughed.

Scott sighed as Allison and Stiles went into another  
>long conversation. This time about weapons.<p>

' It's going to be a long night. '

-  
>To Be Continued <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Scatter Brained V. 2  
>Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )<br>Rating : R  
>Pairing : SMAA  
>Timeline : Season One<br>Summary : Scott gets creative.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
>have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me<br>a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
>of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to<br>write much. But over the last several years  
>I've managed to slowly write on a number<br>of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
>publish what I've managed to put together.<br>The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
>the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.<br>Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
>different version. Just warning everyone.<p>

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
>to MTV.<p>

00000  
>Prologue<br>00000

" Here, this will make you feel better. " Stiles  
>offered him the bottle of scotch.<p>

Scott ignored the bottle from where he sat on  
>the log. The forest was silent and the moon was<br>half full. Lighting up the small clearing brightly.  
>So brightly they didn't need any light.<p>

" No thanks. " He mumbled.

" There are plenty of other women out there. "  
>Stiles swayed slightly. The teen taking a long<br>swig from the bottle. " Lots of 'em. You just  
>have to take the bull by the horns and go<br>after 'em. "

" I don't want other women. " Scott hunched over  
>in visible pain. " I want Allison! "<p>

" Hot women. " Stiles sighed. " Women like Lydia.  
>Who ignore you, and look down on you. "<p>

The werewolf choked on his emotions. He felt the  
>wind rustle his hair and swore he could smell<br>Allison's scent. The haunting touch of her silky  
>skin. The phantom brush of her lips.<p>

The wolf curled up in his chest. Whimpering in  
>pain. Crying for his lost love. Nearly howling<br>out for the one who'd strolled into his life  
>the same day he bacame a werewolf.<p>

Was it fate? Destiny? Or just a strange series  
>of events? Nothing but coincidence?<p>

His head fell back and he glared at the moon  
>through watery eyes. It was at fault for<br>everything. It and the damned Alpha. Maybe it  
>was time to do something about it?<p>

" Stiles? "

" What? " The half drunk boy eyed the scotch  
>bottle curiously.<p>

" Where do you buy wolfsbane bullets? " He  
>questioned his friend.<p>

" Um, the Argents have a supplier. Super secret.  
>I, uh, have it written down at home. " Stiles<br>stared open mouth at him. " You're not. Scott,  
>you can't! Besides, how are you going to buy<br>the gear? "

" Did you forget? " Scott grabbed the scotch and  
>gulped the last half of the bottle down. " Good<br>old dad. "

" Dude, you swore never to take anything from him.  
>You won't touch the car he gave you, or the account<br>he set up for you. " Stiles swallowed in growing  
>concern.<p>

" And how is a Beta wolf supposed to take out a  
>serial killing Alpha? Or buy very expensive guns<br>and wolfsbane bullets? " He threw the bottle into  
>a tree, smashing it.<p>

" Okay, great points, all of them. " Stiles nodded.  
>" But Scott, you've gone your whole life never<br>taking anything from the bastard. Ever. You didn't  
>let him pay for your medical bills. When you damaged<br>your mom's car, you got the job at the clinic to pay  
>it off. Now... this. "<p>

" I can't do it anymore. " Scott ran his hands  
>through his hair. " I can't sleep. I can't eat.<br>The Alpha has ruined my life, and I feel like  
>I'm helpless. "<p>

" You're not helpless. You've shown you're a  
>smart, fast werewolf. " Stiles tried to talk<br>him out of his plans. " With the help of me  
>and Derek, we'll kill the Alpha. "<p>

" No. " Scott stared up at the moon. " No more  
>hare brained schemes, or idiot plans. I won't<br>do anything else that might put our friends at  
>risk. From now on, we hunt this thing down. We<br>get the guns, we lure it out, and we blast it's  
>brains out. "<p>

" You realize this could go really badly. "  
>Stiles pointed out.<p>

" Yeah. "

" Dad taught us to shoot, and about guns. " Stiles  
>scratched at his head. " But shooting a very fast,<br>ticked of Alpha werewolf is completely different  
>from stationary targets, muchless a deer. "<p>

" I know. " Scott calmly stated. " We'll have to  
>practice. "<p>

" And what if the Alpha goes further into the  
>woods, or up into the mountains? " Stiles poked<br>further holes into his plan.

" Two words. " Scott deadpanned. " Birt Bikes. "

" You are desperate. " Stiles slumped in defeat.

" Yeah. I am. " Scott scowled at the broken  
>bottle. " Very. "<p>

" Fine. " Stiles clasped his shoulder. " You win.  
>We'll go after the Alpha with guns blazing, but<br>Scott, we plan it out first. I'm talking at least  
>three plans, and us mapping out the entire woods,<br>and mountain area. "

Scott nodded seriously.

" We'll have to train hard. " Stiles went on.  
>" Very hard. So hard we're able to shot baseball's<br>fired at sixty miles per hour, hard. "

" Whatever it takes. " Scott swore. " We'll use  
>the money my dad gave me to buy what we need, and<br>starting tommorrow, we begin Alpha boot camp. "

He held his fist out to his surrogate brother.  
>Stiles bumped his own fist into his. The two boys<br>completely serious for the fourth time in their  
>life.<p>

Tommorrow would change everything.

00000

Allison walked with Lydia toward the front doors  
>of the school. Her mind had been racing frantically<br>over the events of last night since she broke up  
>with Scott. She kept doubting her decision.<p>

" I thought you said Scott didn't own a car? "  
>Lydia sounded rather scheming.<p>

" He doesn't. " She wearily answered. " He can't  
>afford it, neither can his mother. "<p>

" He obviously can now. " She pointed to the  
>parking lot. " Because he just drove up in a<br>Porsche Cayenne Turbo. "

She spun around ready to deny her friends words,  
>but there, parked in front of the school was the<br>black SUV with Scott climbing out of the drivers  
>seat. Stiles was tumbling out of the passengers<br>side. Wearing dark sunglass, a ziplock bag of ice  
>perched on his head, and two foam cups of coffe<br>in his hands.

' He's hungover. '

" So Scott's free and clear now, right? " Lydia  
>eyed him.<p>

" You told me I did the right thing dumping him. "  
>Allison scowled. " You said he was a coward for<br>leaving us in the classroom. "

" I lied. " Lydia casually replied. " Let's face  
>it. We didn't know if the police were coming, if<br>the Sheriff got the message or not, or if the killer  
>knew we were in the classroom. Our options were to<br>either sit around and wait to die, or send out  
>someone for the keys. Scott volunteered, problem<br>solved. "

Allison stared as her friend dropped her airhead  
>mask. " What about locking us in? "<p>

" Please! " Lydia rolled her eyes. " Scott would  
>never abandon us. Obviously something really bad<br>happened. The fact Stiles hasn't abandoned him  
>proves it. You just didn't let him explain. "<p>

She hadn't thought about it, but Lydia was right.  
>If there wasn't an explaination, why was Stiles<br>sticking by his best friend?

" Now, about Scott? " Lydia raised an eyebrow.

" No. " Allison decided.

She headed off Scott before he could get up the  
>front steps to the school. Lydia was right, and<br>she wasn't about to let her friend get her hooks  
>in him.<p>

" Scott, can we talk? " She asked.

" I thought we were on a break. " Scott stared  
>at her solemnly.<p>

" I shouldn't have reacted like I did. " She  
>gently laid her hand on his arm. " I'm sorry.<br>Can we forget about the break? "

" Oh, thank god. " Stiles sighed, taking a large  
>gulp from one of the cups of coffee. " I spent<br>half the night trying to get him drunk because  
>he was so miserable and depressed. We went<br>through three bottles of my dad's best scotch  
>and look at us. I'm hung over, and he's feeling<br>nothing. "

Lydia snatched the untouched coffee for herself.  
>Drinking it, and watching the show with interest.<p>

" Are you sure? " Scott frowned. " Last night,  
>you were pretty adamant. "<p>

" Why did you lock us in the classroom? " She  
>questioned.<p>

" Ah, shit. " Stiles cursed.

She watched the two boys exchange heavy glances.  
>She'd never seen such somber, dark expressions<br>from them before. Not even last night.

" The person in the school wasn't Derek. " Scott  
>slumped in defeat. " We don't know who it was,<br>and it was our fault he was there. "

She froze at his confession.

" What do you mean your fault? " Lydia lowered  
>her cup of coffee.<p>

" None of you were supposed to be involved. "  
>Stiles softly said. " Ever. "<p>

" I think we should find someplace quiet to  
>talk. " Allison grabbed Scott's jacket sleeve,<br>and dragged him across the quad toward the  
>lacross field.<p>

When they reached the field, they sat on the  
>bleachers. Allison keeping a tight grip on<br>Scott so he couldn't bolt. Lydia thankfully  
>was remaining close to Stiles.<p>

" Explain. " She ordered.

Scott glanced helplessly to Stiles and she saw  
>them communicate silently. Each gestureing to<br>the other.

" Dude, tell them! " Stiles finally exploded.  
>" Last night proved their in danger! They have<br>to know so they can know what to expect! We  
>can't always be there to protect them! "<p>

Scott seemed to shrink before her eyes. The entire  
>world resting on his shoulders.<p>

" I'm a Beta werewolf. " He whispered and in an  
>instant transformed into another creature.<p>

Amber eyes staring out of a face with fur along  
>the jaw, running up to the hair. A heavy brow up<br>to the nose and wolf fangs. Thick, claws on his  
>fingers. Then he was human again.<p>

" I was bitten by an Alpha werewolf the night  
>before Allison started school here. " He continued<br>on, not giving them time to process the reality  
>bending information. " The night of our first date<br>was also my first full moon, and the night I  
>discovered the Argent's are werewolf hunters. "<p>

" And you continued to date her? " Lydia considred  
>him curiously. " Huh, you must really love her. "<p>

" I do. " He blushed.

" You love me? " Allison tilted his face up.

" Yeah. " He smiled sheepisly. " I love you. So  
>does my wolf. Since you broke up with me, he's<br>been curled up in my chest whining and  
>whimpering. "<p>

" I love you, too " She leaned in to kiss him.

" Excuse me. " Lydia stopped her. " We're in the  
>middle of interrogating them. Not soothing their<br>manly egos. "

" Hey! " Stiles and Scott replied.

" Talk. " Lydia ordered.

Allison tried not to laugh at the disgruntled  
>expression on Scott's face. It was hard though.<br>Even with the serious discuss and all the secrets  
>being aired.<p>

" Fine. " Scott sighed. " The Alpha is stronger,  
>faster, has better reflexes, better senses, better<br>than a Beta's. He can control any Beta in his  
>pack. He can make the Beta shift. He can make<br>the Beta kill. "

" Remember the school bus driver? " Stiles was  
>pale. " The Alpha was on the bus and called<br>Scott there. He wanted to make it a pack event.  
>Ordered Scott to kill the bus driver. Somehow<br>Scott not only refused the command but did  
>everything he could to protect the guy. "<p>

" It wasn't enough. " Scott clenched his fists.  
>" He died in the end. "<p>

Allison hugged her boyfriend tightly. Laying her  
>head on his.<p>

" We've been working with Derek to try and figure  
>out who the Alpha is. Or at least, corner him and<br>kill him. Derek claims the cure for lycanthropy  
>comes from killing the Alpha who bit you. " Scott<br>explained.

" Okay, but the question remains, how is what  
>happened last night your fault? " Lydia inquired<br>sharply.

" Derek got the idea my boss was the Alpha. Me  
>and Stiles walked into the clinic to find him<br>with Deaton knocked out, tied to a chair, about  
>to be tortured. So I had an idea of my own. "<br>Scott toed the grass with his sneaker.

" I know I'm going to regret this. " Lydia pinched  
>the bridge of her nose. " What did you do? "<p>

" I read somewhere that wolves howl to signal  
>their position to the rest of their pack, so<br>we all headed here to the school. Then me and  
>Stiles broke in. Stiles turned on the entire<br>intercome system full blast, and I let out a  
>howl. " He quietly mumbled.<p>

" You are such a moron. " Lydia let out a long  
>suffering sigh.<p>

" Hey, it worked. " Stiles defended Scott, eye  
>twitching. " The Alpha showed up. It wasn't Deaton.<br>Of course, it did nearly kill Derek, and trapped us in  
>the school. Horribly mangled my Jeep, and hunted us like<br>rats in a maze, but we had it under complete control  
>until he sent Allison that text. "<p>

" Uh-huh. " Lydia doubtfully tapped her lips.

Allison frowned in confusion. " Why text me  
>though? "<p>

" Oh, I was so hoping you weren't going to ask  
>about that? " Stiles dipped his head to the side.<br>" See Scotty here hasn't accepted Derek or the  
>Alpha as pack. Unfortunately, werewolves are<br>social, and pack animals by nature though. So  
>he, subconsciously put together his own human<br>pack. Me, you, Lydia, even the ego maniac Jackson. "

" Seriously? " Lydia perked up, clearly flattered.

" I still don't see... " Allison cocked her head.

" The Alpha thought by getting rid of my pack I'd  
>be more susceptible to his commands. Somehow he<br>figured out that by texting you, Lydia and Jackson  
>would also show up. " Scott shrugged.<p>

" And locking us in? " Allison gently nudged.

" Allison, he didn't want to kill my pack. He  
>wanted me to kill my pack. " Scott's anguish<br>shined on his face. " When I got the keys, he  
>pinned me down, and force me to shift. Then he<br>gave the command to kill all of you. "

" You didn't. " Allison assured him.

" It was you. " Scott held her tightly. " I got  
>to the door and inserted the key. Then I heard<br>your voice. Suddenly, I was hit with all these  
>memories of you. You brought me back to myself. "<p>

" I told you, man. She's your anchor. " Stiles  
>piped in.<p>

-  
>To Be Continued<p> 


End file.
